


Lost Connection

by renyamazeni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Angst?????, M/M, post breakup, they studied in different universities so they had a long distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: Heartbreaks, how I love them...





	Lost Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this counts as a drabble? Maybe. I saw a post on tumblr with the quote “Because for some reason, I still happen to be in love with you” and thought ‘tsukkiyama’ because why not! Enjoy!

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dated for 4 years; two years during high school and two years in college. No one thought they’d break up but then one day in November, just when it was starting to feel really cold, Tsukishima decided to end things.

Two years later, Yamaguchi has been thriving as a young artist. Having his artworks exhibited in museums and being bought by important people. He was _that_ good. Funny how his success came just when the love of his life left him. But that had been two years ago and now Yamaguchi was at a loss for words when, in one of his most important exhibitions, he sees Tsukishima Kei in front of his piece.

“Yamaguchi...” just when he was about to escape from Tsukishima’s range of vision he’s spotted by the blonde. “Hey” the freckled man says trying to be polite, _why are you here_. “Yamaguchi, I- there’s... I’ve been looking for you for the past two months... there’s something I need to tell you.”

At this Yamaguchi just stares and _wow, you’ve managed to lose more weight how is that possible? Your hair’s longer too, are those new glasses? The gold glow of your eyes is still there, that’s good._ “Because for some reason, I still happen to be in love with you.” Tsukishima is blushing and Yamaguchi doesn’t know what just happened. “Yamaguchi, are you listening?” “Huh? Ah, sorry Tsukki.. what did you say?” Sighing, Tsukishima decides to just close the space between them and kisses him.

It wasn’t a deep kiss, it wasn’t affectionate either. They were in a museum after all. In fact, it felt like a shy kiss. A quick peck on the lips as if announcing to the world that was Yamaguchi how scared the blonde must’ve been to do this, but Yamaguchi isn’t the same lanky boy he was two or four years ago. He isn’t the same boy who would do anything he was told to do or the boy who would apologize for even breathing. So when Tsukishima stepped back and looked at him with hopeful eyes Yamaguchi did the only thing he could. “I’m sorry Kei, but I don’t feel the same way. I’ve moved on and I think you should do the same. Please stop looking for me.”


End file.
